Ice Cream Stain
by That Was A Helluva Thing
Summary: Danielle hasn't always been the best at meeting guys. And Logan usually comes off as the awkward one when it comes to girls. So as far as out-of-the-ordinary introductions go, this one takes the cake. Logan/OC. Language, rating may go up.


**So this was an OC request from emoprinces16. I don't know how it turned out… I've never written an OC story before. Hope you like it :D (Btw, this will probably only be like four, five chapters at most.)**

"Fuck," whispered Danielle to herself, darting behind a tree to hide herself from view. She peeked around the edge of the tree, and, sure enough, there HE was.

_Christian._ Her accursed ex-boyfriend. He was pretty much the bane of her existence, and she already got plenty of him in school. Now he was following her outside of there, too?

Of course, that was probably an exaggeration. He was hanging out on a bench with a couple of his friends (that she hated even when they were dating) and probably just came to the park to relax in the nice weather, like she did. Still, that didn't make her want to avoid him any less. As soon as he caught sight of her, he would no doubt go back to his stupid habit of following her, alternating between acting "cool" (read: obnoxious), and pretending like they were still together.

_Why is the only guy that ever liked me a freak,_ she wondered internally. She squeaked when she felt liquid dripping down her hand and realized it was from her forgotten vanilla ice cream cone. She desperately licked up the melted ice cream, trying to keep it from tipping over. She also got a few strange looks from other occupants of the park. _That's why, _she sourly reminded herself.

Dani peaked around the tree again, checking to make sure he wasn't looking her way. She took a few deep breaths, fixed her oversized jacket (secretly hoping it would swallow her up), then began to casually walk away, as fast as she could.

"Danielle?" she heard someone call her name- Christian.

"Shit shit shit!" Throwing subtlety into the wind, Dani ran for it, trying to get as far away as possible. She turned around the corner and checked behind her. Satisfied that he wasn't following her, she turned back around-

And ran smack into a guy.

And the ice cream got all over his shirt.

_And you wonder why guys don't like you, Dani?_

…..

Logan was done. D-O-N-E. This was officially the worst day of his life. Well, okay, no. He'd had worse. Way worse. Way, way worse. Days that had involved injuries, kidnapping, getting shot, jail, getting slapped…

But today still sucked. He had literally woken up on the wrong side of the bed- well, on the floor. He had argued with Carlos over breakfast (after Carlos once again forgot that helmets had holes.) After that, he had felt bad, but Katie just made things worse by suggesting that they fight it out. After escaping to the pool, he had gotten blown off by Kendall in favor of Lucy, and had accidentally messed up James' new hairdo (which looked exactly the same to him). Gustavo called him in for solo sessions, which was basically torture, especially without the guys to entertain him. And then, when he had finally gotten back to the Palm Woods, he had been attacked by Camille, who wanted him to read lines with her.

Camille had basically been pissed at him for nearly two months now- since he ended it for good. Of course, she acted friendly most of the time, but she still liked to practice her slapping on him, and he could tell that she had purposely been trying to make him jealous by dating other guys. But he was through with it. So, so through with it. In fact, he was counting the days until James swooped in on her- hoping that this time, James would make an effort to actually _date _someone.

Still, it had been a pretty crappy day, so he decided to take a nice walk and ended up at the little park a few blocks away from the Palm Woods. It was nice out, the birds were chirping, people were around- and he was almost in a good mood when someone ran straight into him, nearly knocking him down, and spilled their ice cream all over him.

_Just when this day started to get okay, _he thought, looking down at the giant white stain on his black concert T-shirt.

Then he looked up, and saw the girl who ran into him.

_Maybe it's better than okay._

…..

There was a moment of shocked silence between the two while Logan looked down at his shirt, and Danielle looked at her cone, then back up at him.

"Oh my god, I'm _so sorry-_" she began, beyond embarrassed. Then he looked up at her, and she turned even redder (which she didn't know was possible), because god damn it, this was an insanely hot guy. Dani didn't do insanely hot guys. She just didn't. She found it hard to form coherent sentences around them. She was what you would call _self-conscious._

Logan was at first upset over the shirt, especially when he realized it was Kendall's shirt, and he had borrowed it specifically saying that he would be careful. But once he caught sight of the girl in front of him, he couldn't have cared less about the shirt. Because this chick was seriously hot. She had long, layered, wavy blonde hair dyed red at the tips, was pretty short (only a bit bigger than five feet), had big brown eyes behind black-framed glasses, fair skin (with the exception of her flushed cheeks), and, he noted appreciatively, a pretty curvy figure.

Dani stuttered a bit, especially when he looked directly at her. She was currently wishing the ground would swallow her up. At last, she found her words.

"I- I, seriously, I'm so sorry! I didn't you see at all, I wasn't looking, it's all my fault, I was just running from someone and- gah, I'm such an idiot! I ruined your shirt, look."

Logan couldn't help but grin- it was sort of nice to not be the clumsy one for once. "Oh, it- it's fine." His confidence immediately deteriorated as he stuttered while talking to the girl. _What are you doing, Logan? Hot girl spills ice cream on you. What would James do in this situation?_

"It's seriously not, I- oh my god, is that a Rolling Stones reunited concert shirt? I thought those were only a one-time thing."

They were. Which was the reason Logan had begged to borrow it, and the reason that Kendall had been very reluctant to give it to him.

"Yeah." Logan half-heartedly swept the ice cream lumps off his shirt with his finger. "It's my friend's. I promised I wouldn't stain it, but oh well. He'll just have to be pissed at me."

Dani felt even worse now, and Logan, seeing it on her face, immediately regretted saying that. "I- I mean, it's okay. It's not your fault."

Dani smiled sort of sadly at him. "You don't have to be nice- I suck, I know. I'm an idiot. You can tell your friend it was my fault, if you want."

Logan chuckled. "I might just do that, if you could tell me your name."

_Is he flirting with me? _"Uh… I'm Danielle Coulson. But you can call me Dani." _Oh my god, am _I _flirting with him?_

Logan stuck out his hand. "Logan Mitchell."

She shook it. "Um. I can get you some napkins for that."

"Please. Here, I'll come."

They walked to the nearby ice cream stand in slightly awkward silence. She tossed him a few napkins out of the dispenser.

"Thanks," he mumbled. While attempting to get the stain out of his shirt, he asked her, "So who were you running from?"

"Oh." Dani's blush, which had just begun to fade, returned full force. "My ex-boyfriend."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Ex-boyfriend? What, was he chasing you?" He couldn't help but feel a little protective of her. She was just so damn small…

Dani rolled her eyes, sensing the tone of Logan's voice. People were always getting defensive over her, mainly because she was short and a girl, and it got on her nerves a lot. "Not exactly. He's just… sorta obsessed with me. Not in, like, a creepy, stalker way. He just always bothers me, ever since I broke up with him. I didn't want him or his friends to see me. But I think they did, so I ran." She frowned. "Obviously not the best choice."

Logan laughed. "It's cool. My ex-girlfriend, she wanted us to stay friends, but she still finds every opportunity to flirt with another guy in my face, even though I don't care. And she still hits me."

"You ex-girlfriend hits you?"

"She's an actress. Slapping is her specialty, and she likes to be very method-y."

Dani perked up a bit. "Really? I'm an actress, too! Well, not exactly, I'm still in high school, but I want to be. I think I pack a pretty good slap. Have I seen her in anything?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe. She's had a few guest appearances in some TV shows, small movie parts, nothing major. Her name is Camille Roberts."

"Sounds familiar, I'll have to look her up. How long has she been acting? Does she not go to school?"

"Camille and I just graduated last year, but she's been acting since she was like thirteen."

"So you're both, like, eighteen?"

"Yeah. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I'm a senior. I'll be eighteen in January, though."

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"The fifth."

"No way, mine is the seventh."

"Cool!" Logan's phone began ringing and he saw that it was Gustavo.

He gave Dani an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's my boss, this'll just be a second."

He walked away for a minute and listened as Gustavo told him to get the other dogs and head back to the studio, they had more to record. Dani looked down at her Converse, trying to keep the dopey smile off her face. It might have been her ego talking, but was Logan into her?

Logan sighed as he hung up, then turned back around. "Sorry, but I have to go back to work, it's an emergency."

She nodded and they stared at each other for a second. "I, uh… I'm really sorry about the shirt."

Logan smiled at her. "Seriously, it's fine. I got to meet you out of it, so…" _Shit, was that too forward? _he cursed himself in his head. But Dani all but sparkled.

"Um… here, let me give you my number." Logan handed her his iPhone and she babbled on while typing in her cell number. "I know this dry cleaner's, they're only a couple blocks away from me, and they can seriously get anything out of anything, it's amazing. I know the guy who owns it so I can get it cleaned for you for free, but only if it's me. So just call me or something if you want the shirt cleaned, I guess…"

She texted herself so that she would have his number, then handed the phone back to him. "So, uh… see you around?" she asked nervously, her shyness setting in again.

Logan grinned crookedly. "Definitely." He waved before walking away. She watched him go for a few seconds, before heading her own way, practically skipping. Logan, meanwhile, waited until he was out of eyesight before breaking into an impromptu happy dance.

This was officially one of the greatest days ever.

…..

Logan walked home with an extra spring in his step, cheerfully entering the Palm Woods and heading up to 2J. Once there, he changed his shirt- leaving the Kendall's out to remind him to get it cleaned- and went hunting for the guys.

"Carlos, James, Gustavo wants us at the studio in ten," he announced in the living room.

James grunted, still not ready to speak to Logan. Carlos, on the other hand, was way worse at holding grudges.

"Ugh," he groaned. "But we just- why are you so smiley?"

Logan realized that he hadn't stopped smiling since he left the park, and furthermore, that he could not stop. "What do you mean?"

"You're smiling a lot and it's creeping me out."

Logan shrugged. "Can't a guy be in a good mood?"

"Not if he's going to record with Gustavo."

James finally chimed in. "Yeah, and this morning, you were going on about how it was the worst day ever."

Logan scoffed. "I was not." He was.

Carlos hopped up and eyed Logan suspiciously. "Does this have anything to do with Camille?"

James was suddenly much more interested in the conversation. "What? Did you get back together with Camille? I thought you were over her! You shouldn't lead her on, you know, Logan."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're one to talk, about leading girls on. But seriously, I'm over her. How many times do I have to tell you guys? There's nothing going on. Now come on, we have to find Kendall."

Logan waltzed out the door and James and Carlos shared a look, before shrugging and following him.

…..

Logan was in a fantastic mood all through recording, and it was a good thing that they weren't recording a heartbreak song, because he was practically bouncing off of the walls. Somehow, however, he managed to sing some of his best. Way better than Kendall, who was all grumbly because he had to be dragged away from Lucy.

All through recording, all the way home, through dinner, through the video games session they had, as he took a shower and went to bed, only one thing was on Logan's mind: Dani. He just couldn't get her out of there. He didn't know what it was, that possessed him to be so excited over a girl he just barely met, but it was there, and this time, he wasn't going to wait before making the first move. He just had to have her, and he was willing to fight this time.

**So, uh… yeah. Hope you'll like it? Give it a shot? Hmmm? Yeah? :D**


End file.
